


Like Me

by Daiako (Achrya)



Category: Among Us (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Alternate Universe - Space, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/pseuds/Daiako
Summary: But then there was clearly not a crew of forty on the station.He and his crew had searched the place from top to bottom, after confining the hysterical omega to a cell for everyone’s safety and found no one else.Katsuki and his crew are sent to investigate the SS Toshinori and find out why the space station has gone two months without reporting in. What they find is one lone omega and a lot of questions with frightening answers. An Among Us inspired AU.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku
Comments: 19
Kudos: 354





	Like Me

Katsuki peered through the electric field keeping the omega contained in the cell, invisible except for the occasional static ripple that came with the natural dips and peaks in the energy cycle. There was a soft hum to go along with it, a familiar and almost soothing noise on the UA Federation ships and space stations. It meant things were working as they should, the energy was pumping, air was cycling, and the gravity and pressure systems were working as they should. Everything about the SS Toshinori Research Station, positioned in orbit around a potentially habitable planet for the purpose of learning about the fauna, wildlife, air, earth, weather, and everything in between, was in perfect order. 

Even the living quarters were pristine and as they should be, beds made to military standards, personal effects stowed out of sight, kitchen cleaned and stocked with only slightly diminished supplies to hint that someone had been making their way through them. Not nearly as much as one would expect from a full crew of forty, even with replicators and green houses supplementing. But then there was clearly not a crew of forty on the station. 

He and his crew had searched the place from top to bottom, after confining the hysterical omega to a cell for everyone’s safety and found no one else. There wasn’t even a hint of where they had gone or why at first glance; he had Jirou going through their logs and public diaries now to see what evidence that might yield but for the moment they were at a loss. There were no escape pods missing, the entire station was still attached, with none of the detachable sections jettisoned, and only one of the shuttles was unaccounted for. Sero was scanning the planet for it but even if some had fled that way, it still left questions. A shuttle held a group of five, with only two sleeping bunks to be rotated through in shifts plus two cryo/medical pods, and could only transport limited supplies on top of the onboard emergency rations. 

It was good for two, maybe three, weeks of rations for five. That could be extended if two people went into constant cryo but even then a full abandonment of station on a shuttle wasn’t something to be done lightly. Especially considering no distress messages or emergency beacons had been picked up. 

To the contrary Katsuki and his crew had been sent because of lack of communication. Two long months since the last Toshinori update had sent the higher ups into a frenzy. The station’s mission was an important one, part of the multi-tiered effort to get humans off of the giant floating starships they’d been occupying for generations. The Toshinori’s planet was one of the most promising, as it would require little terraforming. From what information Katsuki had been permitted access to when preparing for the mission they believed that, if the station gave them favorable results, they could begin the population of citizens within a decade. 

The crew was the best of the best, with a good mix of scientific, survival, and military training. They had all the best tech at their disposal and almost every channel from their home ship was trained on them, ready and waiting for updates. And yet they’d gone dark after six months in orbit, daily updates stopping all at once without any indication of prior distress. And now there was only the empty station, toughly the size of one of the smaller ship districts, inhabited by one doe eyed omega. 

“How long do you think you’re going to stand out there, staring at me?” Said omega asked, peering up at him from beneath thick lashes, green eyes wide and so dark they were nearly black in the dim lighting of the brig. They were in the night cycle, so there was only the soft blue track lights along the floor keeping them from darkness. 

Katsuki said nothing for a long moment, head tilting to the side as he once again looked the omega over. When they’d dragged him down here, the thrashing snarling thing taking himself, Kirishima, and Shinsou to keep under some semblance of control, he’d been in his forest green containment suit but now it was on the floor, tucked into a corner with the helmet on top. Now he could really see what they were dealing with. The omega was shorter than him by at least a head, probably a bit more, and though they were on the smaller side, an omegaen trait, Katsuki could read the strength in the flex of those supple muscles. Their hair was a thick green, wavy mass just long enough to brush their chin in some places; it had the awkward mismatched length of a haircut grown out over time. Pale skin, dotted with dark star bursts of freckles over cheeks and nose, full cupid’s bow mouth, slightly parted as he waited, graceful sweep to his uncovered and collarless neck. He was wearing the standard scrubs in the same green as his personal suit, shapeless and unflattering and yet-

There was something about the omega, in the curve of pale lips and the flutter of their lashes, in the upward tilt of their chin and how it stretched their neck out, that made Katsuki’s heart thump a little harder in his chest. It was strange, he’d had the alpha response to omegas removed from him when he was just a podling and slated for military work. He was biologically incapable of feeling the draw to the curve of an untouched neck or having warmth in his belly caused by the soft earthy, green scent of one of the opposing dynamics. He didn’t have ruts, his alpha teeth had never come in (instead he’d kept his blunt secondary teeth, the same as any beta), and his knot had never swelled, his cock never drooled Leak like it did in unaltered, aroused alphas. 

He knew of all those things, it had been part of his education even though it was never to be something he experienced. Alphas, as they’d once been, were dangerous after all. They’d ruined the earth, caused infighting among the City-Ships and amongst their own people, territorial disputes that had killed huge swaths of the floundering human population. 

But alphas as they were now were useful. Bigger, stronger, faster; perfect for military and law enforcement and planetary exploration with none of the petty, lust addled antics they’d once been famous for. They lived, worked, and died; if they were lucky enough their genetic material might be added to the Bank, combined with another alphas, and a litter of pups would be born and raised in the nursery. If they were exceptional they might be permitted to raise a pup of their own, as his parents had been. 

“Well?” The omega asked, brows furrowing. 

Katsuki cleared his throat and looked away, the urge to show his teeth coming and going quickly, with a faint wave of alarm following. Aggression was another thing that had been taken from him, though perhaps not as effectively as it should have been. He’d always been a little more prone to anger than was totally acceptable but he hid it well enough to get by. Usually. 

“Dr. Izuku Midoriya, head of fauna collection, cataloging, and research. The greenhouses and hydroponic houses are both under your direct supervision.” 

The omega blinked slowly, too wide eyes flickering oddly in the light, before nodding. “I am. And you are?” 

“Where is your crew?” 

Midoriya smiled faintly, lips quirking for just a moment before he pushed himself up and crossed over to the barrier between them. The way he moved- Katsuki’s mouth dried. A slight sway to his hips, back straight, shoulders back and chest forward, with an almost...slinky sort of gait. Like an animal, like Katsuki’s mother’s PiKit, like he was prowling forward and about to pounce at any moment. He stopped just in front of the barrier, small hand reaching out to skim the surface; it crackled and shivered beneath his fingertips. 

A chill ran up Katsuki’s spine. He was grateful for his helmet and the single reflective window that let him peer out but kept Midoriya from seeing within, because he had no idea what his face was doing but he knew it would give away too much.

“Tell me your name.” Midoriya breathed, head tilting up so he was looking right through the window, somehow connecting with Katsuki’s eyes. 

He swallowed hard; grateful for his helmet as he was he was less happy with the suit itself. It was hot, too hot, and the tiny input feed at the corner of his eyesight told him that his core temperature was indeed rising.“Tell me what happened to your crew.”

“The same thing that’s going to happen to yours.” Midoriya said, frowning slightly. His tongue peeked out, dragged over his plump bottom lip before disappearing back into his mouth. “You shouldn’t have come here. I tried to warn you off.” 

Indeed when they’d come close enough to start hailing the station they’d been greeted by a green clad figure messaging them back and telling them to leave, to stay away, to just leave the station to die, before signing off as abruptly as they’d connected. When they’d tried to dock they’d been met by errors and rejections from within, and even an attempt to take over their systems via a transmitted virus that had given Jirou and Momo a run for their money before they’d gotten it back under their control. They’d had to pry open the station side airlock door and then, as soon as they’d all made it over, Midoriya had appeared from the shadows and attacked with stun baton and hypoinjectors full of sedatives. 

“I noticed.” Katsuki said, voice thick with dry humor in spite of himself. “My crew is the best UA has to offer, doctor, I can promise you whatever happened to your science nerds won’t happen to us.” 

He knew there had been a few military alphas among the lot, but only 2 or 3 vs a whole crew like he had, and they had been randomly chosen. He and his crew were pod mates, hatched from the same nursery pool and trained together since birth; they worked together as a single entity, always in sync and aiming for the same goal. As far as Katsuki was concerned there wasn’t anything in the universe that could threaten them. 

“Oh yes, I know all about you specially made alphas.” Midoriya snorted. “You think you’re better than us, because they make you different and neuter you to keep you under their thumb, but once  **It** gets inside of you, you’re the worst of us all. It takes all the things you think are shut off and turns them all the way up, tears you up and remakes you, makes you destroy everything you are from the inside out.”

The omega’s eyes went glassy and wet, a crazed light burning in them. He leaned closer to the barrier and Katsuki found himself leaning in as well, told himself it was so he could hear the words whispered at him easier. “The alphas killed the crew and then killed each other, just like your crew is going to. ...maybe they’ve already started.” 

Katsuki reared back, breathless, mind reeling and, in some strange dark place buried within himself, angry that he was backing down first. He opened his mouth in denial, he didn’t know what might have happened with Izuku’s group but his pod would never, when the chime announcing his coms were connecting with someone else’s stopped him. 

“Bakugou,” Jirou’s voice was high and shaking in his ear. “I’m going backwards through the video logs and at first it was just that omega, moving around the station, tending to the plants, stuff like that, but then...I found...something. The omega, jettisoning two bodies into space-” Katsuki looked up at the small, soft figure kept away by a thin, invisible barrier, sharply. “When I went further back I saw...two of the alpha guards, fighting each other. It was terrible, they seemed like...barely human. Monsters, it was like they were monsters. One killed the other then went after the omega; he broke down the door to a shuttle and drug the omega out, and-” 

She stopped, sucked in a shuddering breath; Katsuki’s thoughts circled what he was hearing, tried to pin it down and find sense while Jirou chose her next words. Alphas, fighting and killing each other? Over an omega? That was...barbaric. Impossible. They didn’t do that. 

“The omega injected him with something then drug him, and the body out into the airlock. I don’t know if the last alpha was alive or not when he jettisoned them.” She whispered. “That’s as far as I’ve gotten so far.” 

Katsuki wanted to wipe away the sweat gathering at his brow, dripping down and stinging his eyes. “Okay. Keep...keep looking. Let me know if you find anything else. ...don’t share this with anyone else, yet.” 

“Yes sir.” 

The quiet that followed the disconnecting of coms was louder than her voice in his ear had been. It became louder still when he looked at the omega again and found him with both hands splayed over the flickering barrier, mouth pulled up into a half smile. 

“You can’t leave now, you know. If It’s in you, you’ll just take it and spread it, and then whole city ships will start stabbing each other in the back.” His voice was light, airy, but there was a hard resignation to his eyes. “You have to stay here, even if you survive.” 

“Like you?” 

“Like me.” Midoriya confirmed. 


End file.
